User blog:Icydice/Where The Dead Go To Die
If you haven't heard of Where The Dead Go To Die, it's probably a good thing you haven't. A few youtube channels have reviewed it and warned their audience to never, EVER search for this movie. I won't tell you that because I searched for it anyway, so if your curiosity is high enough words of warning won't stop you. I hadn't heard of this movie until a few days ago, which is odd because it came out in 2012. Curious, I looked it up and watched the entire thing, and... uhh. It was interesting to say the least. This is a feature length animates movie, but you coulda made better animation in gmod. As for the story, there isn't much story at all. It's mostly shock value and is somehow intertwined into an anthology detailing the lives of three kids living on the same block. Each story has a black labrador dog named labby, and when I get to him later you'll see why that little hell spawn is one of my favourite (and most haunting) characters in movie history. Keep in mins that as I discuss what happens, you might notice that the descriptions are just general summarries, and that I won't go into detail of what happened. That's because even summarising the events PUSHES tou wiki rules, and I don't wanna break those. In the first story, a young boy named Tommy is caught in the crossfire of his divorcing parents. His mom is pregnant and spends a lot of time bashing Tommy. Going on a hike, he runs into Labby who tells him the child within his mother is the antichrist. Convinced that this is true, Tommy goes back home to kill the baby. He isn't, however, able to do it, so we see Labby forcefully shove his head into the mothers womb and wip the baby out. Lemme just stop here and say that violence insues, and NONE of it is censored. After this, Tommy walks through hell and comes back to his house deppressed. Labby tells Tommy he can bring his parents back from the dead through losing his virginity. Yea, you can see where this is going. A few bestiality and necrophilia scenes later and the short ends with Tommy hugging the still dead fetus. If this sounds familiar, it's becausr it follows the lost episode tropes that used to clutter this wiki. We're actually gonna skip the 2nd story in thr movie because other than the satanic imagery, I genuinely find ot boring (I mean the main character does sacrifice babies to shadow people to edit his own memories, and labby appears and tells him to kill a hooker? The story in this one is hard to follow) This next story proves a point about the movie others don't seem to get. People complain that the animation of this movie is horrid, and for once, I'm glad it is. This is proof god exists, because if this story was animated cleanly and fluidly, I could never watch it. This is already as much of an animated snuff as you could go, but with better animations I would have thrown up SOOOOO many times. I won't be able to delve into description too much for the final one, because it features child pedophilia, chils rape, and dead children. Yknow, an animated lost episode creepypasta. The last story introduced us to a character named Ralph. Oh, by the way, his dead siamese twin is attatched to his head which causes him demonic hallucinations and seizures. Yea. His parents abuse him and blame him for his brothers death, and at one point his father almost strangles him to death. We soon learn of his crush Sofia, and he loves her. But of course, this story can't be complete without our constant to connect these unconnected stories. LABBU SAVES THE DAY! He warns him that she's tainted and abused, because as it turns out, her hillbilly father uses her to make child porn. Luckily the creator of this animated movie had enough sense to censor child porn. If it hadn't, I wouldn't be writing this because I'd be calling the police. Ralph deciees the best way to earn her love is to buy a tape of her from her dad. He tells her dad that in the film she was crying, upsetting her dad. So what does stereotypical hillbilly do? He beats her and hands her from the ceiling by her FACE. Ralph hallucinates and sees demonic stuff blood blood guts gore blah blah, and then Labby tells him the only way to win Sofia is to participate with her dad and rape her. Pause. There has been no morals to ANY of these stories. Even with the horrid animatuon, I almost vomitted atleast 4 times to the senseless violence and ideas. Let's get over it quick. Ralph goes through with it and betrays Sofia. He then kills everyone except her and leaves. I know I rushed that ending summary, but I don't wanna think about this anymore. People have called this the worst film ever made, and certainly the most disturbing. While I do kinda agree, I also disagree. Despite the... stuff... the movie explored taboo imagery and ideas we don't see often, making it and interesting ride. I didn't like this at all, but I found some entertainment and interest in it. I knkw that contradicts itself, but It's just how I feel. It's an intriguing movie I genuinely enjoyed researching. I don't reccomend this film, but if you feel gutsy I'd say go ahead. It's a good mind screw. Category:Blog posts